the future's not so bright without you
by haveawish
Summary: 5 years later. Based on the new All my children promo


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. **

**A/N:(Spoiler) Well i just watched All My Children | Get Ready For The New Season On HULU on YouTube and it was great..I love me some Bianca coming out, anyway this fic is Based on two brand new scenes. One of Bianca at a Grave and Another of AJ and Miranda HuGGING. Not a happy ending you have been warned ;)**

"_If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." ― A.A. Milne_

5 Years had gone by since that devestating night at Chandler Mansion and nothing has been the same since. Lives were lost that night. Families torn apart and broke beyond repair.

Many had moved after their loved one had been buried, Pinevally was no longer home for most anymore.

To think that JR Chandler could ruin so many lives without a single thought before he eventually turned the gun on himself.

He was the reason little Emma Lavery no longer had a father. He was the reason Krystal Carey took her last breath. He was the reason Cara lost her baby due to major blood loss. He was the reason Tad Martin left Pine Vally after Dixie refused to leave JR's hospital side after his failed suicide attempt put him in a coma.

He was the reason the Tasker/Montgomery family would never live happily in there new house.

"Another day in hell" thought Bianca Montgomery as she walked the now well known path of Pinevally cemetery . Pinevally no longer felt like home to Bianca.

Her mother was travelling all around Europe,never staying anywhere to long, If it wasn't for twitter and the odd phone call Bianca wouldn't even know her mother was on the same planet as her any more. Her Uncle Jack was the only thing that kept her grounded and after he left her..she was never the then became less Erica Kane ..mother...protector and more Erica Kane...diva.

Kendall had fled with the boys and Zach shortly after the shooting. Kendall had told Bianca it was because of all the horrible things that had happened to her family in Pinevally and she had just got Zach back and didn't want to lose him. Bianca knew it was really because of Ryan's death and so she wouldn't have to be near Griffin. After Kendall's may failed attempts at trying to convince Bianca and the girls to come with her she had left. She calls every week almost religiously to make sure Bianca was still alive.

"She has got a little paranoid ." thought Bianca with a soft smile as she thought of her protective older sister. She was almost at the grave now. The bunch of lily's she had picked out digging into her hand as she held them tighter with each step she took.

Bianca couldn't leave even though she wanted too. God how she wanted to pick up her girls and never stop running, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave AJ. The poor boy needed her. Adam was too afraid of looking after him full time as he was afraid he would turn the sweet little boy into his father. Dixie was so focused on JR she wouldn't have been much help, AJ didn't really know her anyway. Tad had offered AJ to come with him and the girls to Africa with Jamie but Adam's pride put a stop to that. It was later agreed that David and Bianca would look after AJ at the weekday while Adam got him at the weekend. Adam couldn't object as David was AJ's grandfather too. He hadn't been too happy with Bianca being part of the deal as he blamed JR's mental breakdown on her, but David had argued that it would be best to give AJ as much love and stability as possible. AJ was happy. He reminded Bianca of JR when JR had been 'Junior' her friend. He was the best of Babe and JR. He and Miranda were thick as thieves and was hard to believe they weren't actually twins.

David and Bianca had grown to become friends again. Almost as close of friends as they were when Leo was alive.

They bonded in Grief.

Bianca had finally reached the grave she had been coming to every month for the past five years. Kneeling down she placed the flowers at the headstone and smiled softly.

"Hi honey."


End file.
